Drawn Silver
by cappychan
Summary: "You're the Silver Rain of the Mist?" Reiko asked the silver-haired boy in front of her. "Oh come on Onee-chan. Don't you remember me?" Sequel to Painted Red. GaaraOC It will make more sense if you read PR first
1. Return

I'M BACK BABY :D Hehehe, so this is going to be the only (hopefully) author's note throughout the story. If i write another one, it'll probably be important. Like i'm leaving forever important D; lol jk that would never happen. so anywho, the chapters for this sequel will be longer than the chapters in PR. and i plan on making this story like five to ten chapters long... depending on how many ideas i _have _and ideas i _think _of. if the genre thingy let me pick more than two, i would pick: drama, humor, romance, family-ish, angst, and hurt/comfort. it'll be a sad fic, but funny... like mean, sarcastic, sadistic funny :D summary; Reiko returns hurt and Gaara wants to know why. Drama bubbles in the pot while lies are revealed, suicide is attempted, a new threat has entered it's name as the _Silver Rain of the Mist. _Who on earth could that be? They soon meet a mysterious young boy, and to Reiko, he has a very familiar face. Silver-haired, he claims to be the _Silver Rain of the Mist. _And who is that new woman claiming to be Gaara's new secretary? Tempers flare and sparks fly. Can things be straightened out before they tangle even further? Interesting, un? I don't think I need to say anything else... oh yeah rated for Reiko's vibrant vocabulary, um i think that's it. uuh what else? yeah i'm pretty sure that's it. Oh and that new secretary lady, her name is Koketsu. Imagine her as a blonde Rangiku but not as pretty and not as cool. ;D enjoy this first chap! :D tell me what you think r&r! constructive criticism is welcomed :D

* * *

**Return**

_© Masashi Kishimoto ;; i own only my OCs Reiko, Daisuke, Juun, Akira & Koketsu;; _

* * *

He stood there waiting everyday for the past two years. At the same time, same place, for the past two years. He knew it was a waste of time to wait, but he couldn't help himself. With that demon gone from him, he could finally think freely. He watched with solemn green eyes, scanning the plain desert floor for her return. And when dusk struck, he would sigh and turn around to head back to where he began. On one cloudy day, he let his eyes sweep over the sandy plains, when his search was fruitful. Two years of waiting had paid him off, for he saw a staggering figure walking in the dust. Gaara walked down the stairs of the high tower and out the gates to see the figure growing in size. He waited for her to come closer, close enough for him to examine her. Gaara noticed her hair was longer; a bit longer than her neck. Her skin was pale and she was thin, which was normal. She stared at the ground as she walked, dressed in black. When Reiko decided to look up to see his face, she smiled weakly. Gaara walked towards her when she stopped with outstretched arms. "Carry me?" She asked when he walked in front of her. Gaara kept a frown on his face, sighing loudly in front of her.

"Two years you are gone, and those are the first words you say to me?" He asked her, crouching down in front of her. Reiko laughed quietly, crawling onto his back. Gaara didn't really give piggy-back rides for _anyone _but since Reiko was, well Reiko, he did it anyways. "I've been tired. What do you want me to say?" She replied, laying her chin on his shoulder waiting for a response. He kept silent to that, coming close to the gate, Reiko yawned loudly in his ear. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked irritably. Reiko scowled, "Two weeks ago, ass hole. I haven't been sleeping at all." Gaara looked up at the cloudy sky where the sun hung high in ths sky as he spoke. "And why haven't you been able to sleep?" Reiko kept quiet for a moment, before she let out an exasperated sigh. "My parents are dead." Gaara kept quiet the rest of the way there. He knew she didn't want to talk about it. But when she did open up, he would be there to listen.

* * *

The office was empty at the moment, as it always was, but a very strong perfume clung in the air. Reiko wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What _is _that smell?" Gaara didn't answer as he closed the door. Reiko kept a disgusted look on her face, but it vanished when the door opened to Gaara's room. He dropped her on the bed, Reiko taking off her backpack and tossing it to the side. Reiko unlatched her shuriken pouch, pulling out a kunai. Gaara watched her spin the kunai around her finger for a moment, gathering her hair over her shoulder and stick the kunai underneath all of the hair.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Cutting my hair. I don't like it long."

"..."

"Why do you?"

"..."

"Answer me, God damn it!"

"You do what you want, just down cut your hair on _my _bed."

"So, you don't sleep on it. "

"But you do." Reiko scowled at him, jumping off the bed and went out the door. She walked into the kitchen, opening the waste basket. The office door opened, a heavy scent of perfume lacing it's way into the office. Reiko heard the door to the bedroom slam shut, along with light footsteps. That was when she heard a shrieking voice.

"Kazekage-sama!" Reiko screamed quietly at the loud sound, and looking out the door made her scream again. She saw a busty, blonde-haired, green-eyed woman, hands on her hips returning the stare at Reiko. She held papers in her hand, with very messy hand-writing. The woman in front of her stared at Reiko as though she was a monster. The first thing she had noticed about Reiko was her deviant eyes. Then the dark circles that surrounded underneath her eyes. Her abnormally pale skin was distasteful, and her dark locks were _too _short. When Gaara stepped out of the bedroom, the woman turned her gaze to him, showing him her genuine terror.

"Oh Kazekage-sama! Who is that girl?" She said dramatically, pointing at Reiko, who in return, growled at the woman. "_Girl_? I'm well over eighteen!" She barked, looking at Gaara. "And why is she holding those documents?" She asked him. Gaara kept quiet, as the woman looked to and fro at the two of them. "Kazekage-sama? Does she know you?" Reiko laughed, walking back into the kitchen. She cut her hair short; above the neck, and just below her chin line. Reiko tossed the handful of hair into the waste basket, stepping out into office. When she did, the first thing she heard was Gaara speaking the woman.

"I assure you, Koketsu, there is nothing wrong. Reiko was my secretary before you came along." Reiko frowned, crossing her arms.

"You got another secretary?"

"You were gone for two years. What was I to do?"

"But that was my job! I'm _your _secretary!"

"No, you're just mine."

"Huh?"

"... Koketsu, hand me those papers." The woman announced as Koketsu did as told, Reiko glaring at her with very narrowed eyes. Koketsu wore a _very _low cut shirt, a fishnet shirt underneath, and a short skirt with dark leggings. She wore her headband as a belt, like Reiko had. Reiko huffed, ruffling the back of her head. She started walking away towards the door to Gaara's room; she was growing a headache from all the perfume she wore. Koketsu watched Reiko turn the knob on the door, before she called out after her.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep."

"But you can't go in there! Kazekage-sama said so!"

"... I would explain, but I'll let your boss do that." Reiko said before opening the door. Reiko stopped for a moment, turned around and looked at Koketsu.

"You have an apartment, like five minutes from here?"

"Uh huh."

"Room one dash three dash eight?"

"Yeah. How do you know?" Reiko turned to Gaara, who was looking down at the papers in front of him.

"You gave her my apartment?" Reiko scowled at him. "What about all of my stuff I left in there?"

"Don't worry,"

"'Don't worry?' How the hell am I supposed to 'not worry' if I have no place to live?" Reiko barked. Gaara hadn't answer her question, instead he asked Koketsu one. He asked her to deliver a few documents to the council. She left bubbly, closing the door gently behind her. Gaara looked up at Reiko, who leaned against the door frame. "All of your things are in the closet to the left." He finally answered. Reiko huffed, closing the door as she entered the room. Reiko opened the closet and there was all her belongings. She ruffled the back of her head, as she stood up stretching her arms. Reiko yawned again, walking towards the bed. She sat down heavily, yawning once more.

"Kazekage-sama!"

...

"Kazekag-"

"What?" Gaara snapped, opening the door.

"Where do I live now? You never answered." Reiko asked, narrowing her eyes into slits accusingly. Gaara sighed, at her sheer ignorance and because he needed to get back to work.

"Think about it hard." Reiko thought about for less than a second, before grinning at Gaara deviously. He turned around to leave the room, but Reiko called after him once more.

"What now?"

"I'm tired. Sleep with me?" Reiko asked, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"I don't sleep."

"So. You can just sit here with me."

"No. I'm busy."

"Bastard..." Reiko muttered, laying down onto the bed. Reiko fell asleep easy that day. She didn't think very much, but images flashed in her mind. The last two years flashed before her closed eyes. She finally saw her parents. They were happy, she was happy. They caught up with each other, went on a few missions together, and that was when _it _happened. She came back from the market, opened the door to see a bloody mess. Reiko yelped in surprise, keeping her mouth shut, choking back tears. Her slaughtered parents laid limp in the living room. Everything was bloodied from the couch to their clothing. Reiko ran back down the hill, trying to get help. But it was too late. They buried her parents next to where Daisuke was supposed to be, and mourned. Two weeks later, Reiko left the village, hoping to never see anything like that again. As she trudged her way back to the Suna, Reiko had a lot on her mind. And when she finally arrived at the Suna, staring at the ground trying to empty her mind, he stood there. Now here she was, sleeping after two weeks of no sleep.

Reiko had slept through the day, and through most of the night. Reiko was a light sleeper, and when the door opened with a gentle creek, her eyes opened. She sat up quickly, her eyes hard and fierce. They softened when she saw Gaara, a small smile on her face. Reiko ran her fingers through her hair, watching Gaara walk towards her. "You look like a mess." He said, sitting down next to her. She scowled, wrapping the blanket around her thin body. "Hey thanks. I try." Reiko retorted, bringing the banket over her head.

"Did you come to go to sleep now?"

"You're going back to sleep?"

"Maybe." Reiko said, laying her head on his shoulder. She took her head off his shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. Gaara looked down at her, placing his hand onto her face. He leaned down kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gaara pulled away for a moment, "Reiko?" He had always asked her to do something without calling her name. Reiko looked up, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Hmm?" She answered quickly, pressing her forehead against his own. "You have to do something for me..." He went on, Reiko kissing him again with a smirk on her face. "Anything." Gaara kissed her again, she returning the kiss. Reiko laid back down onto the bed, pulling Gaara with her. She ruffled his hair as he kissed down her neck. He looked up at her, peering into her eyes. He watched her grin, pushing away dark locks that were in her way.

"I want you to go make me some tea. Koketsu doesn't know how to boil water." He said, standing up from the bed. Reiko scowled at him, getting off of the bed. "You are such an ass hole." She muttered, walking out the door. Gaara closed the door behind him, sitting down into his desk. Reiko came back minutes later, putting the tea next to him. She punched him in the shoulder light before going back into the bedroom. Gaara took a sip of the tea, sighing. He had missed having tea.


	2. Maddening Temptations

**Maddening Temptations**

* * *

Reiko sat on the chair in the office, legs crossed. She watched carefully as Koketsu run to and fro, into the kitchen and out the door. Her voice was like the sound a dying bird, and it had looked like her shirt was about to rip. Reiko made a face, swinging her legs off the arm of the chair. She stared up at the ceiling, yawning rather loudly. Both Koketsu and Gaara looked at her. She looked at the both of them with a toothy grin on her face. Koketsu frowned and Gaara sighed, both of them continuing their work. When Koketsu left the office to deliver more paper work, Reiko hopped off of the chair. She walked over to Gaara, standing next to him. With one planted on the top of the chair and the other on the desk, Reiko looked at the writing in front of him.

"What's that say?" She asked pointing at a word.

"That."

"And that?"

"Is."

"And that?"

"Why."

"And that?"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"No, actually I think that says 'we.'" She replied, squinting at the paper. Gaara sighed, pushing away from the table. He stood up, dragging Reiko by the wrist into the bedroom. "How about you go back to sleep." He said, leading her to the bed. Reiko pouted, crossing her arms as she sat down on the bed.

"You just don't want me out there because Koketsu's so 'attractive.'" Said Reiko defensively. Gaara rolled his eyes, crossing his own arms. "No, I just don't want you standing next to me asking every second what a word says." He replied sternly. Reiko frowned, staring at him as he returned the gaze. "I don't want to sleep." Gaara frowned, dropping his arms.

"You came back a week ago. The _only _thing you wanted to do was sleep." Reiko scowled, "I don't want to sleep because every time I do, I see my dead brother and my dead parents." She muttered, looking at the ground. Gaara's eyes softened as he sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, taking her hand into his. Reiko sighed, laying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He laid down next to her, looking at the ceiling and back to her. Moments of silence ticked by when she decided to speak.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," She began, turning onto her side to look at him. "I was buying somethings for my okaa-san, but I ran into a few of my academy friends and we just talked. I guess we talked a bit too long 'cause when I walked into the house, the door was already open. I called for both of my parents, but nothing. That's when I started to worry. I entered the house and saw that the kitchen was empty, there room was empty, and as I went into the living room, I knew it wasn't empty. I saw their dead bodies; slaughtered and raw. It was a horrific sight, probably the scariest thing I've seen. Everything was bloody; from the couch to the walls. The house reeked of blood, and I could still smell it when I was half way down the hill. My clothes probably sucked in the smell of blood. I asked the medical ninja if they could help, but they said it was too late. Too bad. They said it was an instant death. As I left my home village, I took a recap on what happened throughout my life. My brother died... I left for the Suna... I came and met you... I set off to avenge my brother's death... that didn't really work out and I got kidnapped... you came and saved me... I almost died... I went home... My parents died... and now here I am. Great life, huh?" Reiko asked, rolling onto her stomach. "At least I have you."

Her legs hung off the edge of the bed, letting her raise and drop them. Gaara stared up at the ceiling; he had listened intently, feeling horrible for Reiko. He was surprised, though not as much as you think, why she hadn't burst into tears. He turned onto his side, looking at her from an angle. She returned the gaze, hurt in her eyes. He examined both of her eyes; one lined with a vast green field and the other of gold. Both stained with geniune fear and dry sarcasm. Both curiosity-colored, and filled to the brim with a dark, childish snarl that lashed out when provoked. Yet, a soft whimper poked its head out, offering a sweet and faithful hand to guide the way. A soft kiss to the eyes, was what hers offered. Divine and deviant, sweet and sorrowful, beautiful and beastly, sheer brilliance.

Reiko had to admit, being lost in his eyes happened often. It was a joy, being stuck in a puddle of green tea, or a cup of sea moss. It was very cliche to think of his eyes this way, but Reiko knew it was the truth. Being touched by a tainted light, and being spoken too by a sick cloud, she couldn't help but look. And when she did return from the pale fields, she grinned at him. Even if he didn't show it to her, he smiled back. A small, hopeful smile that was rarely shown to the world.

She ran her fingers through her hair, yawning loudly. Her face fell into the ocean if blankets and sheets. Reiko groaned into the sheets, grabbing the blanket. "I'm so tired!" She yelled, sitting up. Gaara sat up next to her, on which where she leaned against him. "Then go to sleep." He said casually, earning a glare from Reiko.

"Goddamn it! Weren't you listening?"

"No, I stopped when I noticed the bug on the ceiling."

"You're such an ass, I sometimes wonder if you lis-" She was cut off by a sudden kiss, and when he pulled away, Reiko smiled flirtatiously. She sat up, pressing her lips up against his, and as he began to return the kiss, she bit down gently onto his bottom lip. Taken by _slight _surprise, Gaara pulled away, seeing Reiko with a devious grin. As he leaned down to kiss her, the door swung open, a wheezing Koketsu in the door.

"Kazekage-sama! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"I was here all that time. Where did you think I was?"

"I thought you went somewhere! Or worst! You got kidnapped!" Reiko snickered, a glare received from Koketsu.

"But I find you here, kissing that little girl!" She went on. Reiko rolled her eyes and scowled. "That depends on what _little _means to you." Reiko replied, watching Gaara stand up and exit the room with Koketsu following behind. "Jeez, she's like a bustier, spunkier, sassier Asumi." Reiko muttered, laying down on the bed.

* * *

A few more days pasted and Reiko was still restless. She took a shower with what was left with her strength. She dried her hair as she exited the bathroom within the bedroom. As her hair neared dry, Reiko dressed. She exited the room wearing a _very _big sweatshirt that stopped above her knees. Koketsu noticed her appearance first, squeaking and dropping her things. Upon hearing the squeak, Gaara looked up at Reiko and immediately looked back at his paper, banishing thoughts that occurred to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hmmm, nothing. Why do you ask?" Reiko retorted, leaning against the desk.

"You dress like a teenager! Are you even wearing pants? How old _are_ you?"

"Thanks. Yes I am. Twenty-two." Reiko replied, lifting the sweatshirt up to see a pair of shorts. "Hey look at that! Pants." Reiko said snidely. Gaara sighed, the air he nibbled on as he held his breath released. He took a sip of the cool tea, and nearly choked, which was a sight to see, when Reiko spoke again. "I'm not wearing a shirt underneath this sweatshirt though." Koketsu rolled her eyes, looking out the large windows behind the Kazekage, seeing the sun setting slowly. Reiko stretched her arms, yawning, gaining Koketsu's attention.

Reiko got up and stood next to Gaara, his attention drawn to her. "Guess what?" She said, as he kept silent. "When I took a shower, I found this scar! You should remember this." Reiko said accusingly, lifting her sweatshirt, revealing a rather large scar. Gaara didn't look at the scar, rather the naked skin. He reached out to touch her skin, but she slapped his hand away. "No, you've got to look at this one too!" She said, lifting the shirt a bit higher, another scar shown. Gaara stared for a bit, before Koketsu dropped a stack of papers. He shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. He grabbed the sweatshirt, pulling it down. The room was silent, the sun slowly setting.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk." She finally said.

"If you fall over from lack of sleep, don't expect me to come find you." Reiko laughed, crossing her arms.

"You'll come when you start to miss this." She said, taking his face into her hands, kissing him softly. As he began to return the kiss, she pulled away and turned towards the door. He swiped his sleeve across his lips, picking up his pen.

"Reiko." Gaara called as she went out the door.

"Hmm?"

"Go put on a pair of _real _pants... and a shirt." He muttered, putting his hand, barely, over his eyes. Reiko grinned, skipping back to the bedroom. She exited with a longer pair of pants that you could actually see, and Gaara prayed to God that she wore a shirt. When Reiko noticed him looked at her, she lifted the shirt slightly, revealing a black shirt. The door closed gently and the office was silent.

Koketsu had watched what had happen; how he let her kiss him like that and how he called her name. If she could kiss him like that, why couldn't Koketsu?

* * *

As she watched the Kazekage closely, her temptations grew. Shrieking, frightening, _maddening _temptations. From his fiery red hair to his soothing green eyes, Koketsu knew she liked him. Every girl in the Suna at least had or has a crush on the Kazekage. He was so young and so gorgeous. Who wouldn't like him? But Koketsu had seen him have a hot and heavy make-out session with that girl. What was her name? Riku? Raiko? Reiko! When she wasn't there, they would just start kissing each other, but in reality, Koketsu was watching from behind the glass on the door.

Koketso looked outside, it was dark. She hoped that that Reiko girl didn't plan on coming back so soon.

* * *

Reiko walked up the stairs, down the hall and went through the door before she screamed. The scream made Koketsu scream and Gaara stand up. What she saw made her angry, confused, and very, very, _very _hurt.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Reiko cursed loudly. Koketsu blushed and Gaara stared at her. Reiko couldn't believe what had happened. The man she loved, kissing a girl. She couldn't take it anymore; first her brother, then her parents and now this. Reiko cursed under her breath, turning around and leaving the room. Gaara stood up, following after her, when Koketsu grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't touch me." He snapped at her flirtatious smirk. Her smirk turned into a dark frowned when he left the room. He could barely see Reiko's fast figure push past many people when he lost track of her. He sighed, continuing down the hall.

Reiko was walking very fast; she wasn't even thinking straight anymore. As she passed many people, she absently took a flower with many petals and scurried down the hall and out a door. It was a large balcony she entered, the whole night sky above her. Reiko hopped up on the railing, she looked at the flower in front of her. A thought occurred to Reiko, as she plucked one of the petals.

"Jump. No jump. Jump. No jump..." The process went of for a long time before she came to the last one. "Jump. Well my family's dead, the man I love doesn't love me anymore. Great choice, flower." Reiko said, tossing the flower over the railing. "See you at the bottom." Reiko said one last time, before jumping off.

Reiko opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the same place. She tried jumping again, but something was holding her back. An arm tightened around her waist, a chin rested on her shoulder. "Don't jump, Reiko." A voice murmured into her ear. She scowled, folding her arms across her chest. Reiko looked down at the world below her, breathing slowly. "What choice do I have? First my brother dies, my parents die, and now you go and kiss another chick," Reiko paused, swinging her legs. "I have nothing to live for." Gaara kept quiet, lifting Reiko off the railing, carrying her under his arm.

"Let me go! I want to die!" She cried. Gaara stopped, "If you insist." He said, turning back to the railing. Gaara pulled Reiko up, hanging her over the railing, letting her look down. "You're heavy. I don't think I can hold on longer." He said, loosening his grip. Reiko's body stiffened as she tried to climb back. "Okay. Okay! I get it. I won't jump!" Reiko cried as Gaara pulled her back up. He carried her under his arm yet again, this time continuing on without interruptions. Reiko kept a scowl on her face, her eyes narrowed into accusing slits. Gaara pretended to not notice, and as they neared the office door, Reiko muttered, "I hate you." He knew what she said wasn't true, but he sighed anyways.

As they entered, the room was empty. It looked as though Koketsu had left. "Good riddance." Reiko muttered, recieving a look from Gaara. He opened the bedroom door, dropping Reiko onto the bed. She crossed her arms, not to look at him. Gaara sighed, standing in front of her. He knelt down, taking her face into his hands. Reiko scowled at him, trying to look away. He kissed her softly, and as she returned the kiss, it wasn't a sweet and gentle kiss. Instead, it was a hard and 'this-is-going-to-be-the-last-kiss-from-me' kind of kiss. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "She kissed me," He began, making Reiko snicker. "That's what they all say." Reiko said with a _pff. _Gaara rolled his eyes are her ignorance. It was hard to get through a thick-headed girl like Reiko, but he had his ways.

He kissed her again, this time, Reiko was hesistant. She kissed back, and before long, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara smirked to himself inwardly, continuing to kiss her. Reiko pulled away, a half smile on her face. "I'm still made at you." Reiko said, ruffling his red hair. Gaara rolled his eyes once more, standing up. "That's great to know."

As he opened the door to the bedroom, he saw Koketsu laying on the desk half naked. "Come back for more?" She asked seductively. Gaara turned around and closed the door. "On second thought, I'll stay in here with you." He said, locking the door. Reiko looked at the door, "What happened out there?" Gaara didn't answer, kissing her once more.


	3. SilverHaired Mystery

**Silver-Haired Mystery**

* * *

"I mean, have you seen another chick with that big of boobs?"

"Reiko, _shut up."_

"No! I mean really! How does she stand?"

"You're the only idiot who would notice that."

"No I'm not! She's like I don't know... but I'm twenty-two and I'm like six si-"

"Shut up."

"Shut up?"

"Shut up."

Reiko frowned, looking out the window. She watched Koketsu bounce back and forth, envying her with all her will power. She folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the desk. "I thought you were mad at me." Gaara finally said, hoping she would say no. Reiko had refused to make him tea and he was starting to miss... oh well, something else. "I am. But I need someone to talk to!" She cried, throwing her arms up into the air.

"Go talk to Koketsu then."

"About her _own _breast? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but there's clearly something wrong with you."

"Oh shut up."

"..." Reiko sighed, sitting onto the edge of the desk. Gaara looked up slightly, seeing Reiko swing her legs. "Get off the desk. Your heaviness will break it." Reiko rolled her eyes, hopping off of the desk and out the door. Suddenly, Koketsu burst into the office, her ample bosom bulging out of her _very _low cut shirt. Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What is it now?" Koketsuwheezed, holding a rolled up paper with the Hidden Mist insignia on it. He watched Koketsu stand there before he sighed, very loudly. "Koketsu, bring me the document." She smiled and hopped over there, dropping the paper on the desk. Gaara unfolded it, reading what the Godaime Mizukage had to say.

Gaara was very surprised, and as Koketsustood behind him to read what it said, he rolled it up and pushed it into a drawer, locking it with a golden key. "Go find Reiko. Right now." He demanded sternly, standing up from his desk. Before she could ask why, Gaara gave her a glare. Koketsu hurried out the door, tripped down the stairs, and ran into town looking like a madman. She found Reiko walking, hands in her pocket, down the street looking up at the sky.

Reiko was just looking up at the sky, when something tackled her and next thing she knew, she had a mouthful of sand. "What the hell?" She cried, pushing the mysterious person off her. "Koketsu! First Kazekage-sama, now me? What's wrong with you?" She continued, coughing out sand. "Shut up. I said I was sorry." Reiko rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh right! The kazekage wants you in the office. RIGHT NOW!" Koketsu cried, grabbing Reiko by the wrist. Reiko pulled her hand away, putting in her pocket. "If that bastard wants something, tell him to get his own ass down here." Reiko scowled, walking on. Koketsu groaned, running down the street, tripped _up _the stairs, and into the office. "Did you find her?" Gaara asked, standing up. Koketsu shook her head, Gaara sighed exasperatedly. "She said she if you want something, you need to go down there yourself." Gaara stepped past Koketsu and hurried down the stairs. Everyone stared in awe as he descended the stairs, everybody saying praise and such.

Reiko heard all of this, and turned around to see Gaara walking behind her. "Hey! She gave you my message!" Reiko said sarcastically, letting him take her hand. He dragged her through the village in silence, everyone either shocked, envious, or awe-struck. "So what's up?" Reiko finally asked when reached the top of the stairs. "There's a new threat in the Mist... and the Mizukagehas said that it might come here." Reiko didn't seem phased at all, and as they entered the office, Koketsu laid on the floor. "Oh my God! She's dead! Yes!" Reiko cheered, recieving a glare from Gaara. "So what's this threat called? Does it even have a name?"

"Yes, I do have a name." Said a yong, mysterious voice that came from the kitchen.

"Holy shit! The kitchen's the threat? Who knew!" Reiko cried sarcastically, crossing her arms. A young boy dressed in an ANBU uniform stepped out of the kitchen, holding a cup of water. He dropped the cup and ran over to Reiko. "Onee-chan! I knew you would be here!" He said hugging her. Reiko shoved the boy, "Get off of me you little boy. I'm not your sister." She said, watching the boy raise an eye brow.

"What's your name anyways?" Reiko said, leaning against the desk. "I am the _Silver Rain of the Mist." _The boy said, running his fingers through his semi-spikey, silver hair. He had very faint orange freckles that were dabbed across his nose and a few on his cheeks. His skin was pale, and his eyes were a vibrant blue. She reminded him an awfully lot of Daisuke, but she knew he had midnight-colored hair. He wore a Konoha ANBU uniform, yet he bore no marking. He didn't wear a headband, but rather a sash that bore the Hidden Mist insignia that cover most of his forehead. He had a childish grin and a pair of determinded eyes.

"You expect me to believe that you, a little kid, is the _Silver Rain of the Mist?" _Reiko asked, eyeing the sword he wore on his back. The hilt was bandaged with an opaque gray bandage, the end of the hilt a golden color. A chain was connected to the end of the hilt, a small tear shaped crystal hanging at the end, and further down were two golden bells. Coming from the bells was a long, silver tassel that at the end held one large bell. The collar of the sword wasn't a normal rectangle, but parts of a four-petalled flower. It was black down the middle and silver towards the tips.

"Oh come on, Onee-chan. How can you not remember your own brother?" The boy said.

"Shut up, you're not my brother. My otouto's been dead for five years now." Reiko retorted. Gaara watched in silence. He pulled out the document, reading it over again. The threat of the Mist, and possibly all of the other Hidden Villages, was a young boy?

"Yeah that's me. I was ten, and now I'm sixteen!" Said the boy. Reiko was mad now; how could a stranger claim to be her brother. "Shut up. My parents just died. And before that, my brother died. And before you want to die yourself, you better shut the hell up." Reiko snapped. The boy's face curled up into a chesire grin, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Onee-chan. Your name is Reiko Otawashi. Your parents name were Juun and Akira Otawashi. Your brother's name, which is I, was Daisuke Otawashi. You lived atop a hill for sixteen years, always wanting to come to the Suna. Once I 'died' you set off for your journey. And you came here. You met the Kazekage and soon enough, you tried to avenge _my _death. But that didn't really work out. Now here we are." The boy claimed. Reiko was astonished; she never told anyone her last name or the names of her family. Could it be that this boy was actually her brother?

"If my brother hadn't died, then what the hell happened to him?" Reiko demanded.

"Oh that's a fun story to tell. Well after I 'died', I decided to go do some training." The boy said nonchalantly.

"You mean you, since you're not my brother." Reiko persisted.

"No, Reiko-nee. I am your brother! You have to believe me!"

"My brother wouldn't be a 'threat' to all the Hidden Villages!"

"Oh but I'm not."

"What?" Reiko and Gaara both said.

"That's another great story to tell! I'll start from the beginning." The boy began. He pulled the chair up close to the desk, offering Reiko a seat, but she refused. He took the seat willingly, lacing his fingers together.

"When I was about eight, I entered the academy. I later tried to graduate, but something held me back. Okaa-san and Otou-san were in the living room, and I needed to ask them something. But I didn't hear their voices. Instead, I heard two different voices. I listened to their conversation. 'When?' one of them asked, and the other answered as soon. I didn't know what that meant, until they said they were going to kill the Mizukage. I hadn't really thought about it, until I remembered Okaa-san and Otou-san worked directly underneathth the Mizukage. But they said something about gaining trust, since Okaa-san and Otou-san just got promoted. So I flled the scene and had to tell the Mizukage... but since I was a kid, things weren't going to be easy.

I listened in on their conversations a lot more often, and realized that they needed time to gain trust, and train. I wanted to know what happened to our real Okaa-san and Otou-san, so I tried to attack them head on. I decided against that, since I was only academy student. I didn't want to tell you Onee-chan, for many reasons. You always wanted to go to the Suna. Like it was your dream; your destiny to come here. I don't know why though." The boy paused, grimacing at all of the sand. "And, I knew, if you tried to attack them, they could kill. Even without their training. So I needed to train; I didn't even care anymore about the academy. Even if I was the best in my class, I still wasn't a ninja." He paused, looking at Reiko sympathetically. "I needed a way to get away from all of this so I could train in solitude. And to my convience, those thugs came by. It's like the universe wants me to go. Anyways, as I went outside and saw them come up the hill, I knew I couldn't take them. But that was fine. I let them beat me up like shit, until my heart slowed. In those ten minutes, I actually thought I was going to die... but when I got to the medical ninja, they fixed me up like a doll." He stopped for a breath, looking at the two. "The doctor said I was fine. But if we didn't come in time, I could have actually died. Scary, huh?

Anyway, I told the head medical ninja he had to tell you I died, 'cause if you got involved, it wouldn't have worked out the way it did. So the doctor did so, and I fled the Village Hidden in the Mist, and went to Konoha. There were these cools guys I saw... what were they? Oh yeah ANBU. Special ninja people that are trained beyond the extent of their power. I hesitated; they wouldn't let a kid from the Mist to train. And I wasn't even a geninyet. So I came up withanother idea. I would watch them all day, and train all night. They had swords. I liked swordsmen. Remember? I trained with a stick. A stick for three years. Until I cam across a sword in the middle of the field. It was weird, but I took it, 'cause I needed a sword. Lucky, huh? As I trained, and trained -now with a real sword- I became an awesome swordsman!

After four years of nonstop training, I thought about becoming an ANBU, but then I remembered that I came form the Mist and should work under the Mizukage. So I snagged one of those cool suits, stitched the Mist insignia onto a piece of cloth and headed back to the Mist." The young swordsman paused, standing up. He pulled out his sword, a shining blade that glowed in the evening sun. "I thought about coming up with a cool name. Something awesome. Like it would totally go with me. And I thought about names in the rain-"

"Wait. This is all interesting and stuff, and I'm starting to believe you're my brother. But if you are my brother, then what the hell happened to your black hair?" Reiko interrupted. The boy laughed, ruffling his silver hair. "That's funny, 'cause when I woke up one day my hair was completely silver. I didn't really notice until I walked around in Konoha and looked in one of the windows. I _really _don't know what happened." He explained, a grin on his face.

"So as I was walking in the rain, I touched my silver hair that was soaked with _rain. _So I thought and thought and thought. When I finally thought of it. The _Silver Rain of the Mist. _Cool, right? Totally me! And I named my sword! Because it shines silver and it rings whenever I slash something. Are you ready for the name?" He asked, bouncing in his seat. Reiko nodded and Gaara just stared.

"Shirubāribon!" Reiko laughed and Gaara shook his head. "That's the girliest name ever!" Reiko laughed, grabbing her stomach. She wiped away a tear, regaining her composure. "So you said that Okaa-san and Otou-san aren't really our real parents?"

"Hey you believe I'm Daisuke!" He said smiling.

"No, not yet."

"Aw shit. Just when I was happy."

"Tell me what happened to them. And what happened to your accent?"

"Accent? Whataya mean accent? I dun got no accent!" He said, grinning.

"Okay, you could be my brother. But stop avoiding my question. What happened to Otou-san and Okaa-san?" His grin faltered, as he looked down onto the ground.

"That's another story..."


	4. Little Lying Jackass!

**Little Lying Jackass!**

* * *

"Okaa-san and Otou-san died when I was three and when you were nine, onee-chan."

"What?"

The boy nodded his head, a smug look on his face. Gaara looked up at Reiko and then at the young boy. They resembled each other very much. From the pale skin, vibrant eyes, hell, they even talked the same. "Oh my God... tell me the whole story."

"If you insist. As I came back to the Mist, I confronted the Mizukage. She asked who I was and I told her my name - The Silver Rain of the Mist- and she just laughed. She told me that my ANBU outfit was from Konohagakure, and I told her I knew that, but she said if I could beat her _best _shinobi, she would listen to what I had to say. She also said, that if I killed them, she would tell me _anything. _So I did what she asked. A piece of cake. She didn't seem surprised at all, which I figured..."

"This story isn't getting any where."

"It's coming up! She said I was a great swordsman, possibly almost the best she's seen. So I asked her if she knew our parents, Juun and Akira, and she just looked through a few files. She pulled them out and asked what I needed to know. I asked if they were alive, and she said yes they were. But when I looked at the pictures and dates, they died over thirteen years ago. The Mizukage didn't know this, so I told her about our 'Okaa-san and Otou-san' and she wasn't very happy about that. She said, since I was a great swordsman, she will make me a threat to everyone. But I was really her right hand man. So like Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted, I worked for the Mizukage! I'm like her secret assassin; she said something about me being really cute and innocent looking that people wouldn't expect someone like me killing them."

"You've killed people?" Reiko asked. She was starting to believe this boy was her brother. The only other thing she needed to know was how he fought when they spar, and if he knew her as well as she knew him.

"Uh huh! Mizukage wanted to see how 'handy' I was before I could do anything. So I got a few of the wanted shinobi and when I brought a few alive, and a few dead, she was impressed. So she set me out to kill the imposters; or our Okaa-san and Otou-san. 'Cause y'know, they were gonna kill the Mizukage. So I went to our house, and I took it into consideration for a moment. I mean, I killed all of those other bad guys, but how can I kill the two people I called 'mom' and 'dad' for most of my childhood? It was hard; really hard, but when I remembered our real Okaa-san and Otou-san, I knew they would want this. So I tried and, man, it was one bloody mess." Reiko thought about all of this, before scowling. He killed Okaa-san and Otou-san? Now that she knew they were evil, it wasn't that bad. But -possibly- her younger brother killed them? And countless others?

Reiko stood up and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, shaking his rapidly. "You little, lying, smart-ass, bastard! Why the hell didn't you tell me all of this!" She screamed in his face, as he began coughing. Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder, Reiko turning to look at him. His eyes said sorry. They looked sorrowful, and apologetic. Reiko's eyes soften, and the boy looked at the both of them.

"So... do you believe I'm your brother?" Reiko turned to look at the boy, arching an eyebrow.

"That depends. Think fast! What's my favorite color?"

"Black, and gray."

"Fruit?"

"Strawberries."

"Tea?"

"You don't like tea."

"When is my birthday?"

"January, twenty-second."

"Impressive. What's my favorite hobby?"

"Star gazing, on a grassy hill top, while you chew on wheat."

"Wow. I never tell anyone that." The boy shrugged, a successful smile on his face. "One last thing." He looked at her, before nodding.

"Let's spar."

"What?" Both Gaara and the boy said. It was Reiko's turn to shrug, looking at the boy in front of her. "You heard me. Even if you know all of that about me, my itouto never stood a chance against me." Reiko said, pointing a finger at the silver-haired boy. "Y-yeah, but Onee-chan, didn't you hear? I could kill someone in an instant." Reiko rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"You wouldn't kill your Onee-chan, would you?"

"I-i guess not." The boy said. He looked at Gaara for some way to get her to refuse, but he just shrugged. The silver-haired boy sighed, following Reiko out the door, Gaara following behind him. They stood outside, a secret open field, the night sky arriving closely. Gaara leaned against the wall, looking at each of them. Reiko looked determined, while the boy proclaiming to be her brother didn't have an emotion.

They both took a hard stance, Reiko taking senbon from her back pocket. The boy proclaiming to be Daisuke pulled out his sword, a very faint ringing rousing in the air. The tassel shined blindingly in the late sunlight, the ringing continuing on. Everything was silent except for the near silent ringing that failed to cease. From watching Reiko fight, Gaara thought that this boy could posses as much as speed and accuracy as his 'sister'. He needed to watch closely, to see any resemblances in their fighting styles.

Reiko threw a few of her senbon at the silver-haired boy, he in perfect form, blocked the up coming senbon with the side of his sword. His face was solemn and was not childish as it was before. His blue eyes were glossy and narrowed ever so slightly. Reiko stood up straight, her deviant eyes, her lips set straight. Tugging gently, the senbon came back to her before touching the ground. With arched eyebrows, Reiko looked at her supposed brother as he returned the gaze.

With one step, they both disappeared, reappearing behind each other. A bloody line was drawn across the mysterious boy's nose, a one drawn on Reiko's cheek. They stood, backs to each other, Reiko weaving senbon in and through her fingers. The boy proclaiming to be Daisuke had the sword's edge up against his shoulder, that glossy and determinded look in his eyes hardening. With one gentle, quiet, feeble step, he was gone. Reiko lunged forward, sliding down the back of the sword, bending her knees slightly. The sword came from under her smoothly and as he tried to strike again, Reiko kicked at his ankles. He jumped once again, disappearing into the stale air.

Gaara came to the conclusion that they were indeed siblings. From how they fought, how much speed they had, and how they both kept a straight face. He wasn't really watching the rest of the fight, but when he came back into reality, 'Daisuke' had the sword up to her neck, and Reiko held the senbon at some vital point in his neck. Their faces were hard, until they started laughing and fell to the floor. Gaara's forehead wrinkled as he neared the both of them.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were alive?" Reiko asked as the three of them entered the office. Daisuke shrugged, sitting down on the couch. "I told you. They could've killed you at that age. I mean yeah, you're strong now. But you were so happy here. _Really _happy." Daisuke mused, raising his eyebrows. Gaara and Reiko looked at each, Reiko's red, scowling face narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"You knew I was here?"

"Yeah. You always said you wanted to meet the Kazekage. That's not the only thing you've met." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"You little fox. You've been watching me this whole time?"

"Not the whole time. Just the past week. Man, a lot of things happen in this office!" He continued, looking around the office. The blood rushed to her face, while Gaara scowled accusingly. He never felt embarrassed, maybe because he didn't care about these kinds of things. They looked at each other, and then looked at Daisuke. She lunged towards him, grabbing him by the collar once more.

"What kind of sneaky, little idiot are you?"

"Tha great, awesome one that everyone loves!"

"And I thought you lost your accent."

"I told'ja I dun got no accent! Accents are fer tha weak!"

"Oh shut it you little devil." Daisuke grinned, dropping back into the couch. He looked at the two, before snickering loudly.

"What now?" Reiko asked irritably, clenching her fist.

"If I left the room, would you guys starting kissing?" He asked puckering his lips. Reiko slapped the back of his head, making him fall out of the chair.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his head gingerly. Gaara looked at Daisuke, while Reiko snarled at her younger brother. Gaara was the one to answer the question, and to Reiko the most, the answer was something that she thought she would never hear from his lips.

"Possibly. If she wasn't mad at me." He said it eyeing Reiko with the faintest smirk on his lips. She kept a scowl on her face, blushing lightly. She put her hand on the edge of the desk where she sat, while he leaned down towards her. Daisuke, sat there, wrinkling his forehead, and let his mouth drop into an 'o' when they started kissing. This went on for a good ten minutes before Daisuke reached out and tapped Gaara's shoulder.

"I never left the room!" He cried, cringing into the couch. Reiko snickered and Gaara kept a straight face. "Is there a place I can stay?" Daisuke sighed, standing up. Gaara handed him a key, with the numbers 5-9-6 on it. "It's a five minute walk from here. If the owner of the apartment building yells, tell him the Kazekage permitted it for you." Gaara said as Daisuke grinned, shooting a gun with his fingers at the two. As he left, Daisuke heard footsteps and the open and close of a door. As he trudged down the stairs, down the empty streets, and up more stairs, he came across the door and entered. They bed was made and the apartment was empty. He dropped his things to the side of the bed, laying down. He fell asleep easy, without nightmares of the bloody pictures. The images that filled his tired mind were the pictures of his sister smiling.


	5. See Ya 'Round, OneeChan

Ooooh here's an author's note! OMFG. no jk. like i said, there was only going to be five to ten chapters, but due to my laziness, i can't think up anymore ideas. i know i said i wanted this to be a bit angst-y ... that didn't really work. i guess i'm not that kind of emo sad person. i also know that sequels are supposed to be long and amazing... well i wanted this to be a short and very vague sequel for my own reasons. the ending to this story is pretty sweet, since i like making cool endings. this chapter will be short... like the last chapter in painted red xD i'll try to be detailed, but really, i love this plot and my OC but i need to finish this and just move on. so, enjoy this last chapter. this plot is my most viewed story out of my nine, and i'm proud of that. thanks reviewers and people who favorited. i love you all!

* * *

**See Ya 'Round, Onee-chan**

* * *

Daisuke woke early that morning, since the past week he had awoken late. His natural routine would have been training, but ever since arriving in the Suna, this have been laid back. His sister seemed happy, and even if she didn't show it, he knew she was proud of him. Daisuke undressed himself in his pajamas, which was just a pair of loose shorts and a loose t-shirt, and dressed in his bloodied outfit. He packed his things, strapped his sword, Shirubāribon, and made the bed. He left the apartment and walked slowly in the rising light to the office where his sister was probably still sleeping, and the Kazekage sat doing his paperwork. Not this morning.

"What do you mean _I _broke it?"

"I'm just saying that you broke the vase, since you were the only one in here."

"What kind of dumb ass are you? You were in here too!"

"Yes, but I was sitting here."

"Ugh, I'm not even going to try." Reiko said, throwing her arms up into the air. Daisuke stood there in the open doorway, watching from afar. Reiko emerged from the kitchen, and seeing him made the scowl on her face disappear. "Daisuke! What are you going here? You're all dressed and you have your stuff." Reiko asked, cocking her head to the side, hoping that he wasn't leaving.

"Well..." He began, smiling apologetically. "I was going to leave. But I want you to come with me..." Reiko looked at her younger brother, then looked at Gaara, who looked back at her.

"Daisuke, you're sixteen. You don't need me."

"I know, but Okaa-san and Otou-san are dead and we don't have any other family..."

"..." Reiko kept quiet, feeling a knife plunge into her heart.

"So it's either I go with my little, blood-stained, assassin brother or stay with the super hot and amazing Kazekage?" Daisuke smiled, getting where she was going.

* * *

Reiko and Gaara stood side by side, looking at Daisuke who stood in front of them. "Promise to stop by when you have the time?" Reiko asked, pulling her brother into a tight embrace. He nodded, hugging back. Daisuke took a step back, smiling a childish smile.

"See ya 'round, onee-chan." He said before turning away from them, walking across the desert floor. Reiko looked at Gaara who looked back. He walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her. Reluctantly, she kissed back and as she pulled away she smiled at him. "Are you still mad?" He murmured, taking her hand into his own. She shook her head, hugging him while she kissed him on the cheek once more.

* * *

"Gaara. Gaara!" Said a familiar voice. The red-headed sixteen year old snapped back into reality, looking at his older brother who stood in front of him. "What?" He snapped back, looking around the room.

"The next girl is coming in. What's her name?" Kankuro said, peering at the paper. Gaara looked down at the paper, and the name made his head spin. _Reiko Otawashi. _He thought very hard for a brief moment, before the door opened. Kankuro looked at the girl in front of him, and Gaara looked at her with wide eyes. She was no taller than he was, had very short hair - almost as short as his own- the strangest eyes he had seen, and from that moment it all hit him.

"R-Reiko?" He said, as she sat down. Reiko looked up at her and smiled, holding her headband. "Yeah? Okay I know what you're thinking, I'm from the Mist but that doesn't mean-"

"You're hired."

"What?" Both Kankuro and Reiko said at the same time as Gaara leaned back into his chair. "Kankuro, get her a new headband. Find her an apartment, and get rid of these other applications." Kankuro, hesistant and obidient, did as told and left with Reiko. He heard her mutter to herself, "Well that was easy." He wouldn't know it for a very long time, but he loved her. His mind flashed pictures of moments they shared and every moment was with her in it. Gaara hoped he made the right choice. With one last sigh, he took a sip of the cold tea.

* * *

**THE END **

Yup, Gaara saw... six years into the future. Interesting, huh? I told you it would be very vague, since that's me. There is a lot of things I wanted to explain, so there will be a 'secrets' chapter for this story too. thank you reviewers and favorite-ers :D i love you all! and i'm gonna start another story for bleach called Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms. ByakuyaOC fic. It's gonna be fun. read it. read it. read it. and review :D


	6. SecretsAuthor's Note

I'm lazy, I'll admit it. But I really don't want to do another shout out. sorry, it's a lot of work D; so i'll just say a big thanks to everyone! THANK YOU. i appreciate all your comments and motivation. :D so here are some secrets about Drawn Silver. they're a bit more interesting than the ones for PR so i hope you enjoy them :D

* * *

Okay the title "Drawn Silver" has an awesome meaning behind it. I wanted to keep in the theme of art (e.x Painting, Drawing...) so why not Drawn. well the drawn part comes from Daisuke 'drawing' his sword, 'drawing' a smile, 'drawing' pictures on dead people... that's creepy xD the silver part comes from his name and hair. 'cause y'know, his name is the _Silver Rain of the Mist _so... that would make sense. his sword has the word 'silver' in it, and his hair is silver, so i thought it was a cool concept. and besides, it totally clicks with Painted Red. so awesome. :D

really, i was going to have gaara, reiko, koketsu, and daisuke go on a mission together to the same place where they met asumi and tora and have daisuke had a crush on asumi and tora on koketsu but since tora and asumi like each other it'd be drama-tastic but i was like eh, naah i need to get movin'.

i've completed my summer goal! now you need to finish your goal! i totally think you can do it! - that was motivation for someone :D

in Silver-Haired Mystery, while Koketsu was laying on the ground... Daisuke knocked her out 'cause she screamed when he came into the office. fast reflexes y'know. and when they sparred, i think she woke up and left.

it took a long time, and i mean REALLY long time, but i had to figure out a cool name for daisuke. so the first name was the silver flash of the mist, but i was like... wait... that sounds familiar. and like the nerd i am, i go to the naruto wiki and minato's nickname was the yellow flash. shit. so onto the second name, which was the silver mist of the mist. okay it sounded cool, minusof the mist part. then i came across the silver cloud, silver shine, silver everything. and then it was sprinkling while i was in the car listening to music and it came to me, THE SILVER SPRINKLE OF THE MIST! LOL JK no that would be stupid. it was raining and one of my past times was watching outside as it rains (i know how cliche) and then i was like The Silver Rain of the Mist... hmmm sounds great! so i stuck with that name.

For people who aren't japanese and don't speak it (like me) Shirubāribon means "Silver Ribbon." for one reason, he has a freaking ribbon on the hilt of the damn sword, so it makes sense. the sword itself is silver. his goddamn hair is silver! need i say more?

as i was writing this, i listened to some weird songs. from hellogoodbye, to journey, to ac/dc, to gorillaz, to all time low and anime themes and endings, i realized... that all these songs actually put an impact on my feelings, and i pour my feelings into my stories, and they get published and it'll turn out to be a horrific, mushy, sarcastic, stupid romance story.

well i know i'm not that great of an author, but hey, it's my dream to be an aspiring author and it'll take a long time and a lot of practice, and if i publish a real book, i'll put this penname in big letters and for all those fans that read my stories, i want you to keep an eye out. that'll be a sign for all of you, to take a step and make your dreams come true. and remember, a quote from me, "Advice comes from the mind, wisdom comes from the heart." Give heartful wisdom to those who need it, not mindful advice to those who don't.

live your life to the fullest ;D

check out my newest stories, Damp Dirt and a Frigid Fire and my NaruHina One hundred themes challenge. and i'm working on a new story, Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms. look for it in the bleach section :D it'll be a good one.

i love you all!

kthnxbai ;)


End file.
